Angel Wiht A Shotgun
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: Porque él estaba lejos de ser un Ángel, no después de todo lo que había hecho, claro que todo por su Familia... sin embargo, ellos, las personas por quienes pelea no piensan igual. Para ellos, Tsuna es su héroe, su ángel, su Cielo. "Ángel con una escopeta"


**N/A:** Aquí con un recién salido del horno One-Shot.

Esta inspirado en la canción "Angel with a shotgun", como dice el titulo.

Las primeras frases sacadas del vídeo de **xCatieF**, es una especie de "tributo" a KHR - creditos -.

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano... la cancion es de "The Cab"... -.

* * *

**Un héroe es alguien que ha dado su vida a algo más grande que si mismo.**

**Cada uno de nosotros somos ángeles con una sola ala, y sólo podemos volar**

**abrazándonos unos a otros.**

**Cuando comiences tu formación trascendental, centrándote en tus esfuerzos, sin obsesión por los resultados, entenderás el pacifico camino del guerrero.**

**No es el arma reluciente la que combate en la lucha, sino más bien... el corazón del héroe.**

* * *

Volaba lo más rápido que sus llamas le permitían, acababa de terminar con uno de los altercados que no dejaban de surgir desde hacía meses. Vale que no dejaban de tenerlos desde que había aceptado el mando de Vongola, pero de cierta fecha a la actualidad varias familias opositoras habían surgido y sin miedo comenzaron a atacarlos.

Se las había arreglado de la mejor manera que pudo, organizando a sus Guardianes y ayudándose de las Familias Aliadas, pero nada de eso bastaba.

Hacia doce años que se había convertido oficialmente en el Decimo Vongola, contra todo pronóstico y lo que creía al final había aceptado. Y de una forma u otra poco a poco comenzó a regresar a Vongola a su curso original, no se notaba mucha diferencia, pero la había. Él y toda Vongola comenzaron a notarlo y era eso mismo lo que los tenía en le situación actual.

Así como ellos notaban esos pequeños cambios, otras Familias también lo hacían. Y creyendo que Vongola se estaba volviendo débil comenzaron a hacer planes para acabarla. Ilusos.

-Decimo ¿Cómo se encuentra? – la gruesa voz de su Guardián de la Tormenta se escucho a través del auricular.

-No tengo problemas – hacía minutos que se había deshecho de sus oponentes - ¿Cómo está la situación ahí? – era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

De alguna manera se las habían ingeniado para separarlo de sus Guardianes, una de la Familias lo había citado para hablar de "negocios". En ese momento aceptó, sospechaba de sus intenciones, su intuición se lo advertía. Y por eso mismo asistió a la reunión sin compañía de alguno de sus Guardianes, si era como sospechaba, la Mansión se vería atacada y prefería tenerlos a todos ahí. Después de todo podía arreglárselas por si mismo, era el Decimo Vongola.

-Complicadas – noto el tono de su voz, podía traducirlo como: "Muy mal" – estamos resistiendo lo mas que podemos… ¡esos bastardos son más fuertes de lo que esperabamos – bramó.

Podía escuchar varias explosiones y disparos, sin duda se estaba desatando una carnicería.

-No son fuertes, solo estan bien organizados – porque nadie atacaba Vongola sin tener un buen plan – como nosotros.

-¿Alguna orden?

-Acaben con ellos – su voz no mostro sentimiento alguno – estoy en camino.

-Entendido – y con eso la comunicación se cortó.

Avanzando bajo el oscuro manto estrellado del cielo levantó su rostro observando calmadamente la luna y entonces recordó.

Recordó la noche en que había decidido aceptar ser el Jefe.

Tras la batalla de los Arcobaleno las cosas siguieron igual, Reborn se mantuvo con él… aun con la intención de convertirlo en el mejor Jefe del mundo, algo a lo que se seguía negando fervientemente. Para él era suficiente con tener a sus amigos… Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, hasta a Hibari y Mukuro; a los niños… Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta y por supuesto, a las chicas… Kyoko, Haru, Chrome. Si, no podía pedir más.

Y pese a eso y a sus negaciones los ataques enemigos en lugar de césar solo aumentaron. Asesinos contratados por familias que lo quería muerto o incluso miembros de dichas familias. Todo "normal", aun reacio se encargaba de ellos con ayuda de los chicos, pero esa noche fue diferente.

No fueron tras él directamente, ni siquiera por alguno de sus Guardianes o las chicas, no… fueron tras Sawada Nana, tras su Madre.

Viéndola ahí, siendo amenazada por pistolas no supo reaccionar. El miedo lo invadió, no tenía idea de que hacer. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los hombres que habían llevada a cabo todo aquello, no los veía ni escuchaba sus amenazas… lo único de lo que era consciente era de la mirada asustada de su preciosa Madre.

Sus amigos y el mismo Reborn estaban quietos sin hacer nada, sintiéndose impotentes por la amenaza, todos siendo apuntados y a cualquier movimiento un disparo seria dirigido a la encantadora mujer.

_"Tsu-kun"_

Le había llamado y eso basto para hacerlo reaccionar, tenía que salvarla.

Activo su llama entrando en Hyper Modo y antes de que aquellos hombres pudieran reaccionar estaban tendidos en el suelo. Al verse libre de la amenaza lo único que Nana pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

_"Tsu-kun"_

Levantó la vista para ver a su hijo, seguía de aquella extraña manera; con una llama en la cabeza, sus ojos naranjas y esa ajena expresión. Su Tsu-kun había cambiado a esa forma extraña que se le antojaba dolorosa, pasó su mirada a Reborn y a los amigos de su hijo. Ahora comprendía, por eso su niño llegaba a casa lleno de heridas, por eso le mentía.

_"Tsu-kun"_

Llevó su mirada de nuevo al castaño, podía notar lo tenso que estaba, después de todo ya lo había descubierto. Aun con ojos llorosos extendió su brazo llamando a Tsuna a acercarse.

_"Kaa-san"_

Tsuna la vio y se acercó un tanto temeroso, no sabía lo que su Madre pensaba ni lo que haría ahora que lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Tomó su mano y se hinco frente a ella volviendo a su estado normal.

_"Me salvaste Tsu-kun…esto es lo que has estado haciendo ¿verdad?... has estado protegiendo a todos"_

_"Kaa-san"_

El chico la vio a los ojos, no sabía que decir… claro que la había salvado, era su Madre y la amaba; peleaba porque no le quedaba otra opción y protegía a los demás porque eran sus amigos.

_"Eres un ángel, Tsu-kun"_

Le sonrió con tanto cariño que Tsuna se sintió abrumado, pero no evitó el abrazo que enseguida le dio. Estando de esa manera lo entendió.

Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, las peleas en las que se había envuelto y salido milagrosamente victorioso… siempre fue por la misma razón.

Quería proteger a sus amigos, a su Familia… quería que vivieran tranquilamente, que nada malo les ocurriera. Y ahora quería darles eso a los demás. Tomo una decisión. Tal como había dicho en la ceremonia de herencia en el futuro… destruiría Vongola y la regresaría a su curso original.

Se convertiría en el Decimo Vongola.

Y ahí estaba ahora, doce años después, avanzando con su voluntad a pasos lentos, pero seguros.

-Te estás haciendo lento, Reborn – dijo mandando a volar a uno de los enemigos que intentaba atacar al, irónicamente, chico de diecisiete años.

-No seas creído solo por haber mejorado un poco, Tsuna – el Hitman seguía disparando sin misericordia a sus oponentes.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle se vio interrumpido por uno de sus Guardianes.

-¡Decimo! – Gokudera apareció abriéndose paso entre los combatientes.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntó sin más.

-Hemos acabado con la mayoría de los infiltrados, pero aun hay grupos fuera – explicó rápidamente.

-El resto de los Guardianes están resistiendo en diferentes puntos – agregó Reborn.

-Bien, iré al frente – anunció emprendiendo la marcha – si queremos acabar con esto, primero debemos eliminar al cabecilla.

Gokudera y Reborn lo vieron irse… ahí iba él, su **á****_ngel con "escopeta"._**

**_Saca tus armas_**

**_Las batallas comenzaron_**

**_¿Eres un santo o un pecador?_**

Llegó al frente de la mansión, pudo ver a Hibari y Mukuro junto a Chrome peleando contra un grupo, los pasó por alto a sabiendas que eran sus oponentes y él seria el lastimado. Tan solo poner un pie ahí y un sin número de enemigos se le abalanzaron, se puso en posición y comenzó el ataque.

En momentos como ese recordaba las palabras de su Madre, actuando de esa manera estaba muy lejos de ser un ángel. Personalmente no se consideraba nada, ni un ángel ni un demonio. Lo que hacía lo tenía muy lejos de ser un santo, pero sintiendo aquel doloroso vacío al herir y matar, suponía que tampoco alcanzaba el termino demoníaco.

Solo podía sentir un incesante dolor y tristeza

**_Si amo pelear, _**

**_Luego moriré con el corazón en el gatillo._**

Sabía que no tendría una muerte "feliz" ni mucho menos, tendría suerte de ser el primero en hacerlo y estar rodeado de su Familia. Era bastante egoísta sabiendo que eso los haría sufrir a ellos, pero un poco de calma le haría bien… era humano después de todo.

**_Ellos dicen:_**

**_Antes de empezar una guerra,_**

**_Tú debes de saber muy bien por lo que peleas._**

Pasaron varios minutos y ya había acabado con la mayoría de sus oponentes, vio los cuerpos caídos, impasible. Todas esas batallas, batallas que siempre odió y por las que tanto se había negado a ser el Jefe. Bien sabía lo que le esperaba, el dolor que sentiría… el odiaba el dolor, le temía, por eso se había negado tanto.

Hasta que lo comprendió, la razón por la que peleaba y por la que seguía adelante.

**_Bueno, nena, eres tu todo lo que adoro, _**

**_Si amor es lo que necesitas…_**

**_… un soldado seré._**

Avanzó entre los cuerpos, sabía bien a donde ir y sabía que ese sujeto lo esperaba. Mientras avanzaba pudo notar la aparición del resto de sus Guardianes. Gokudera venia corriendo junto a Reborn, Yamamoto salía, con Katana y cuchillas en manos, de la mansión, Ryohei y Lambo aparecieron un poco más atrás.

Sonrió sinceramente al verlos a todos.

**_Soy una ángel con escopeta_**

**_Luchando hasta ganar las guerras._**

**_No me importa si el cielo no me quiere recoger._**

Él era el Cielo, después de todo.

**_Lanzo mi Fe lejos, _**

**_para mantenerte segura, _**

**_¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?_**

Quedó frente a frente con el Jefe de la Familia enemiga, el hombre lucia bastante seguro de sí mismo. Vio sus ojos, no había nada más que codicia de poder y banalidad. Pobre.

Pero pensándolo bien, le tenía cierta envidia, ese hombre peleaba por sus propios intereses, sin preocuparse en nada mas que él mismo y su gloria. Mientras que él peleaba por sus seres queridos, sus amigos, su Familia. Algo que lo hacía fuerte y débil a la vez. Ellos eran todo lo que tenia, lo que más amaba y eso le daba fuerza, el querer protegerlos lo hacía seguir adelante. Pero… lo hacían débil, el tan solo pensar en perder a alguno lo hacía estremecer. Temía perderlos.

Sintió como una navaja se clavaba en su abdomen.

-Acabare contigo, Decimo y entonces Vongola caerá – el horrible aliento del hombre rozó su oído.

**_Y yo, quiero vivir,_**

**_No solo sobrevivir esta noche._**

-¡Decimo!

-¡Tsuna!

-¡Sawada!

-Tsunayoshi-kun

-¡Jefe!

-¡Tsuna-nii

-Herviboro!

-¡Dame-Tsuna!

**_Algunas veces para ganar, _**

**_Tienes que pecar, _**

**_No quiere decir que no seas creyente._**

Se separó del hombre y de un ágil movimiento ya lo tenía a su merced.

-Aunque me mates, Vongola nunca caerá – dijo fríamente, era la verdad, Vongola podía seguir con o sin él.

Pero él, a estas alturas, no podría seguir. La mafia lo había absorbido por completo y aunque él lo quisiera sería imposible salir, vivo.

Y aunque era una idea tentadora no podía, nada de lo que era le pertenecía ya. Su cuerpo, alma y mente pertenecían a Vongola, y su corazón… su corazón era su Familia, todos los seres que amaba.

Dejarse matar significaba matarlos a ellos y eso nunca lo permitiría.

Nada le pertenecía, triste, pero lo hacía irónicamente feliz.

Mientras todos ellos estuvieran lo más protegidos posible, considerando el mundo en que Vivian, lo daría y haría todo.

**_Y el Mayor Tom, canta conjunto 'si',_**

**_Ellos aun dicen que soy un soñador._**

Poso su mano enguantada en la cara del hombre.

-Buenas noches – dijo sin sentimiento para luego dejar caer al hombre sin vida.

Dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados y levantó su rostro hacia las estrellas.

Los Guardianes se acercaron hasta quedar a un par de metros del castaño, lo observaron. Ahí, rodeado de cuerpos, con el rostro y la ropa manchada de sangre, estaba su Héroe… su Ángel… su Cielo.

**_Y yo… voy a esconder, esconder,_**

**_ esconder mis alas esta noche._**

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Realmente espero sus comentarios, cuando escuche esta canción de inmediato pensé en escribir algo... al principio quise hacer un fic - largo - e incluso comencé a idear la trama, pero luego me entro la "lala" y lo deje como un Shot.

Amo ami tunita *^* qe debia hacerle su trbuto(?) aunque creo que me salio medio martir xD... en lo personla, veo a Tsuna - tal vez no tanto como un angel - como alguien sacrificado(?)... casi siempre obligado por Reborn, pero lo hace por sus amigos a fin de cuentas.

Ñe, mejor dejo de divagar...

Ciao!


End file.
